RPlog:The Best In The Galaxy
Axel had waited a few days, allowing Wolf the time needed to heal and getting word from Malign that the man would be joining the unit. With his disdain for TIE fighters, even the shielded Mk 2's, Ax had given the new pilot the clearance for one of his top-end space superiority fighters. While antiquated by many people's standards due to the basis of the old Z-95, the Headhunter II was a highly developed fighter, no longer in production only because of cost. Climbing into an almost identical fighter, Axel calls out over comms. "Rarely will you be in a TIE, as most of our operations exist without the backup of a capital vessel. Fighters can get in and out of a system with less notice than even a corvette would bring. I know you aren't familiar with the ship, so fly around a bit and when you get the feel of the stick, I will be waiting." Pushing his vessel to speed, Axel puts some range between the two, engaging his shields as he does so. "Use whatever means at your disposal to disable my shields, and I will be doing the same. Just keep an eye on your munitions. While the Torpedoes and missiles at your disposal pack quite a punch, they do not have unlimited uses as the lasers on a Mk2. Also, both of these ships are much faster and much more agile than even the republic A-Wings." Wolf climbed into the fighter, wearing not a flightsuit, but some armor he had stored on his personal ship that he was allowed to store aboard the Predator. The silver armor over the black uniform looked scarey enough as it was. He had never been in anything but a TIE and climbing into something that had a hyperdrive was even stranger. He lifted off, textbook style with a hint of Wolf in there. Afterall, he skipped the academy. Turning and heading out of the hangar at a great speed, he decided to tone it down a little as he got used to it. "Roger." he replied over the comms, watching as Axel took off away from him. He set the speed of the fighter to a quarter, cruising around the system as he checked over the controls, raising the shields and arming his weapons. "Alright." he said to himself, not clicking over the comms. "Let's get this started." he jammed the ship into full speed, sending it flailing towards the Predator, tugging the joystick slightly he aimed up the hull, testing it's maneuverability. "Excellent." he said, noticing it's superiority to that of a TIE. Spinning around, he brought himself to face Axel, "Ready?" he asked over the comms. "Give me your best. No half-assing, and shoot to kill. I'll tell you when the test is over. Just keep me informed of the status of your vessel," Ax says over the comms, turning his ship to face it's twin. The only difference between the two is the number of hours logged and the hyperdrives. After all, the Basilisk was seldomed used like the Chimaera was, and Axel didn't feel like spending the hundred grand on slapping a hyperdrive booster on it. "Let's see how long you can hang with the professionals." Even with his 'mocking' Ax prepares for a good fight. After all, Tyler wouldn't have recruited the man unless he was a great pilot. Obviously, Axel didn't know Wolf all too well. As he was speaking, Wolf didn't reply. He didn't like to talk, unless he was barking orders to the rest of his squadron. His fighter kicked into full speed, heading straight at Axel. He intended to win this fight, there was going to be nothing less in his mind. It was one of the mindsets Wolf used to keep him efficient. Aiming up his two laser cannons for a start, Wolf pulled the trigger sending red fire towards the twin. He was used to green, but red would do. Either way, it caused blood. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Firing on SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ RANGE MOD..........................-8 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................29 FORCE BONUS........................0 FIRE CONTROL.......................6 Total Attack Score.................27 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= SF-8293 rolls as it moves with extreme speed toward SF-10746. SF-10746 attacked SF-8293 and hit! SF-8293's shields are still up. Axel was expecting a bit of comm chatter, but the man pressed with an attack. Underestimating his opponent, or just out of arrogance, the man was slow to react and even though he moved into a defensive roll he still took a hit. "Impressive," he says over the comms as his shields deflect the blast, though at a cost of their own strength. He curses himself, almost feeling embarassed at the fact that he got hit so easily, he allows his combat computer to give it's tone and launches a volley of torpedoes. "Let's see how you react to the big guns." SF-10746 rolls as it moves with extreme speed away from SF-8293. SF-8293 attacked SF-10746 and missed completely. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Defending From SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SIZE MOD...........................-1 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................24 FORCE BONUS........................0 MANEUVERABILITY BONUS..............20 Total Defense Score................43 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= A smile ran across his face as his hits hit, though that was taken away quickly at the sight of a torpedo heading his way. Reacting quickly, Wolf rolled out of the way, sacrificing another attack, though at the cost of avoiding a torpedo he was happy. Bringing the fighter up he spun himself back around to get back into an attack stance. Smiling to himself, Axel was familiar with this tactic as well. Watching as the pilot rolled into a purely defensive stature, moving away from him. Pressing an attack at this range, using a fighter, he'd be forced to close the range. "This might prove fun," he says, launching another volley of torps. SF-10746 rolls as it moves with extreme speed toward SF-8293. SF-8293 attacked SF-10746 and hit! SF-10746's shields are still up. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Defending From SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SIZE MOD...........................-1 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................21 FORCE BONUS........................0 MANEUVERABILITY BONUS..............10 Total Defense Score................30 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Noticing another volley of torpedo's flying towards him, Wolf decides not to back down this time, heading straight into the torpedo. He spun slightly, hopefully using the shields more efficiently then simply colliding with the Torp. A grin moved up one side of his face as his lock bleeps to him, a finger flicks and hits the Torpedo button in a revenge sort of way. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Firing on SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ RANGE MOD..........................-0 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................29 FORCE BONUS........................0 FIRE CONTROL.......................14 Total Attack Score.................43 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= SF-8293 rolls as it moves with extreme speed away from SF-10746. SF-10746 attacked SF-8293 and missed completely. As cocky and arrogant as Axel was, he knew a torpedo at that range could do more than just scratch his hull. So far, he liked the aggressiveness of this TIE pilot, and as much as he hated sacrificing his edge, he pulled the fighter into an extreme defensive maneuver. The g-force from the move nearly caused him to pass out, and his adrenaline was pumping heavy now. "Yeah!" he says over the comms. "Keep it up," he says, a broad grin on his face as he once again brings the fighter around. He enjoyed a challenge, and it appeared that Wolf was getting the hang of the advanced fighter pretty well. A lesser pilot would have taken a hell of a beating from that last shot. Grinning as Axel rolled away from his fire, Wolf chased after him a classic move for a TIE pilot. TIE's always ended up chasing X-Wings. As the voice came over the comms, Wolf didn't reply as Axel had noticed already. Flicking up the safety again, Wolf fired off another volley of Torps. He doubted they would hit at this distance, but it wasn't exactly going to cost him to try. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Firing on SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ RANGE MOD..........................-2 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................28 FORCE BONUS........................0 FIRE CONTROL.......................12 Total Attack Score.................38 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= SF-8293 rolls as it moves with extreme speed toward SF-10746. SF-10746 attacked SF-8293 and hit! SF-8293's shields are still up. Thinking that he had a bonus of range, Axel pushes the throttle to its stops. The snub-fighter accelerates rapidly and even though he kicked the stick over into an aggressive, yet still evasive maneuver, he is forced to absorb much of the blast with his shields. "Never be afraid to take a hit," he says over the comms, "Especially if your shields can take it and it lines you up for a possible kill shot." With that said, the pilot unleashes another volley of torpedoes towards the Basilisk and it's pilot, awaiting to see how Wolf will respond. SF-10746 rolls as it moves with extreme speed toward SF-8293. SF-10746's shields are down! SF-8293 does damage to SF-10746's hull. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Defending From SF-8293 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SIZE MOD...........................-1 SKILL ROLL FOR Wolf................19 FORCE BONUS........................0 MANEUVERABILITY BONUS..............10 Total Defense Score................28 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= olling straight at the man and the torpedo's, Wolf thought his shields would last another volley. He was wrong. The shields failed, letting through the damage onto his hull. Wolf's fighter shook him about. "You got me.." he muttered over the comms, though he knew he gave the man more then a good fight. What he didn't know that he was one shot of winning. He was a little sorry for himself, though he thought he proved himself more then enough to 'the best pilot in the galaxy'. "You did better than expected," Axel says over the comms. "I'd be happy to have you as my wingman. My shields are nearly scrap themselves. For a TIE Pilot, you adapted to that fighter better than I expected. It may have something to do with it's previous owner modifying the cockpit design. After all, that used to be Danik Kreldin's bird." Axel pulls out of a combat dive and brings his agile ship into a two-man formation next to the Basilisk. "Land it in the fighter bay on the Predator. We'll let the technicians there go over the repairs. They shouldn't be too extensive. The polymer armor on both of these ships is quite capable of taking more than one torpedo, after all. As you'll notice, little I own has it's original components. No expense was spared in bringing these ships up to the maximum potential with the most advanced systems and armor composites." As Axel talked an pulled up along-side him, Wolf looked over the controls. "This.." he paused, replying to the Danik comment.. "Used to be Kreldins?" he marveled at the ship he was flying in. He had heard his fair share of battle stories from Danik about this very fighter. And he almost beat Axel in it. "You are very talented. I would have killed to have someone like you in the Empire at my wing." he said, looking out the viewport at the ship. A thumb raised as he looked over towards the Star Destroyer. His Fighter kicked out into full speed and the red fire from the Ion engines dissapated as he entered it's hangar. The fighter was damn fast.. and Wolf loved it. Without another word over the comms, Axel pushes the envelope on his own fighter, taking the ship into the Predator's hangar are dangerous speeds himself, not able to let anyone 'outdo' his own arrogance in the cockpit. Displaying combat log... - -This ship Attacked SF-8293. 27 Vs. 26. - HIT! -SF-8293 Attacked this ship. 31 Vs. 43. - MISS! -SF-8293 Attacked this ship. 39 Vs. 30. - HIT! -This ship Attacked SF-8293. 43 Vs. 47. - MISS! -This ship Attacked SF-8293. 38 Vs. 37. - HIT! -SF-8293 Attacked this ship. 34 Vs. 28. - HIT! Best In the Galaxy, The